The present invention relates to utility knives and more particularly to utility knives in which a new blade can be automatically replaced in the knife.
Utility knives have been in use for many years. They usually comprise a blade movable within a casing. The blade is pushed forward in order to expose the cutting edge of the blade and when desired the blade may be withdrawn within the casing so that it does not pose a hazard. Some utility knives provide for the blade to be removed and automatically replaced after the cutting edge becomes dull or for some other reason. Many of these utility knives comprise complicated mechanisms for exposing and retracting the blade and for removing and replacing the blade as well as for locking the blade in extended or retracted positions. Many of such utility knives are expensive to manufacture, are complex to use and are difficult to assemble.
The present invention overcomes these defects and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved utility knife which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved utility knife in which the blades can be easily placed in an extended or a retracted position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved utility knife in which blades can be easily removed and replaced automatically.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved utility knife in which the blade can be easily locked in an extended or retracted position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved utility knife which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved utility knife which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved utility knife which may be easily assembled.
Other and further objects will be obvious upon the understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or which will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein, will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.